Unexpected Changes
by kstm1
Summary: Stiles has had enough with everyone, especially Derek, being ungrateful for the things that he does, but when a trio of serial killers, who are attacking humans and werewolves, storm into Beacon Hills, Stiles and Derek are trapped, leaving them to rely on each other to survive. (Sorry for all the spelling mistakes!)
1. Chapter 1

The last thing he wanted to do was see Derek. Derek Hale. Mister "I can do whatever I want, and break Stiles' Jeep because I'm a big bad werewolf". It was safe to say that Stiles was pissed. Beyond pissed.

With everything that had happened since Scott was bitten Stiles was used to his precious Jeep being in rough shape, but there was a difference between a few dents and scratches, and it looking like he had just rolled it down a muddy path. He had given Derek the keys even though he knew he shouldn't have, but what was he going to do? Scott was in trouble because of some stupid Omega that had started taking people's limbs, and Derek was the only one that could help him. Sure, Scott was the Alpha now, and Derek was a Beta, but Stiles knew that they still needed each other in times of need, so he leant that stupid Hale his Jeep.

Stiles pulled up to Derek's building. Pulling into a spot he ran up the stairs and began pounding on Derek's door. He didn't care that he had to heal. He didn't care that Scott was probably inside doing the same thing, or Peter was doing hot yoga naked with a rubber chicken. He was going to get his Jeep fixed whether Derek liked it or not, so he kept knocking on the door until finally it began to open.

"Well it's about freaking ti…" Stiles started, but stopped talking when he saw a half wolfed out Derek standing in front of him.

"Stiles, what do you want. I am not in the mood for your shit right now."

Well that was it for Stiles.

"My shit? MY SHIT?!" Stiles screamed. "Let me tell you something, Hale. You can shove it up your ass, ok? You're not in the mood for my shit? Well guess what, I'm not in the mood for anything involving you. Do you know that I sleep an average of 3 hours a night? Or that my Jeep is sitting downstairs with no hood, no passenger door, and every window blown out because I let your sorry ass drive it? Or how about how you never even say thank you for all the shit I do for you? So fine. You don't want "my shit" around, then fix my Jeep, and I'll leave you alone, got it?"

Derek just stood there wide-eyed staring at Stiles. At some point Scott, and Peter must have also heard because they were also dumbfounded at everything that Stiles had said.

"Stiles, I—""

"Just don't talk, ok, Derek? I'm done. Done with all of you. Text me when my Jeep is fixed."

At that Stiles turned around and made his way home ignoring the words that Scott was yelling to him as he made his way down the staircase. He was done. He was finished feeling like the useless, pathetic tag along, and he was done trying to help everyone even though no one returned the favor.

By time he got home the street lights were burning bright. Walking up to his empty house he unlocked the door, bypassed everything and headed straight up the stairs to his room. He stripped all of his clothing off until he was left in his boxers, and slid under the covers.

"I can't believe this is my life" he said to himself as he tried to get comfortable.

Stiles hadn't heard from anyone in three days, well expect Lydia because, well, it's Lydia. It was Monday night and Stiles was still fuming with what happened. He now had to walk to school, and walk home,and ignore Scott, and Kira, and Malia who just kept hounding him. It was exhausting.

When he finally got home, he went right to his room like he usually did and collapsed onto his bed, and slid under the covers hoping for a good, and long sleep.

Eventually Stiles fell asleep, but as much as he hoped, it didn't last long. Waking up with a jolt he whipped his head towards his window just in time to see someone climbing through. Now, usually people coming through his window wasn't an unfamiliar thing, but for some reason he didn't feel right about this. Trying to be as quiet as possible he slipped off the bed and grabbed the bat for underneath his bed. As quickly as he could, Stiles swung his bat, hitting his intruder in the ribs and watching them fall with a loud thud.

"FUCK, STILES!" the person said

"Liam? What the hell are you doing here?"

Liam slowly got up from the floor, and sat on the edge of Stiles' bed holding his side.

"Did you have to hit me that hard? Seriously." Liam whined.

"Oh suck it up. You're a werewolf for goodness sakes, you're fine. Plus, that's what you get for sneaking into my room at three in the morning."

Liam sat up straight looking Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles raised his eyebrows waiting for the new beta to say something, but nothing came.

"Well, Liam, are you here for a reason, or…"

Liam took a deep breath. "Scott sent me to see if you were okay, and said that Derek wanted to make sure you were safe because apparently dead bodies have popped up in the next town over, and that they are sorry, and Derek will fix your jeep, but he needs your help because he doesn't know what parts to get, and he knows you don't want to see him, but he also threatened me behind Scott's back if I didn't come so please say you'll go."

As impressed as Stiles was that Liam got all that out in such little time, hearing it just made him angry.

Trying to swallow his anger down, Stiles looked at Liam.

"And they couldn't tell me themselves?"

"Well Scott has been trying but you won't talk to him, and it kind of seems like Derek was afraid to come see you himself so…"

Stiles ran his hands through his hair trying to relax. He sat down next to Liam on his bed and took a deep sigh.

"Alright. Okay. Thanks for telling me. Now go home, Liam."

Liam smiled at Stiles and jumped out the window, heading towards his house.

Stiles sprawled out on his bed and took a deep breath.

"What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles didn't get back to sleep after Liam left. Not only was his brain thinking a thousand thoughts a minute, but the whole Liam sneaking in his window fiasco was enough to wipe all the fatigue out of his system.

He rolled over and stared at the clock.

"8:30? Seriously?" he said to himself as he rolled out of bed.

Grabbing a towel he went to the bathroom, started the shower, and stood under the hot water for what felt like hours. He just stood there. Thinking about Scott, and Derek, and what Liam said. _Maybe I have been too hard on them._

"No. Okay, maybe Scott, but not Derek. Asshole broke my baby."

Before he got himself too angry, Stiles shut the water off and dried himself before heading back into his room to get dressed. Guessing the Sheriff had already left, Stiles didn't bother getting breakfast, instead just choosing to start his walk over to Scott's house.

When he arrived he went up to the front door, but before he could knock Scott threw the door open and trapped Stiles in a tight bear hug. Stunned, Stiles stood there while Scott seemed to tighten his hold.

"Stiles, I'm sorry for being a jerk. You were right I should be more grateful for everything you do. You're my best friend and I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you, and I just love you man. I wouldn't know what to do wi…"

"SCOTT! Calm down. Please. And anyway, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I treated you like shit because I was mad at Derek. I'm sorry, man."

At that, Stiles hugged Scott in his own bear hug.

"So were good?" Scott asked

"Yeah, dude. Were good."

"Great" Scott said as he dragged Stiles inside his house, "because there have been six bodies found about an hour away. They were all in a drug store, and, man, its nasty. Some had limbs missing. And some were stabbed way too many times. Derek thinks they are coming towards here."

Stiles stood there taking all the information in. What could be happening now?

"Does my dad know about any of this?"

"Yeah, he told Derek and me. We told him you, umm, needed a break, and he agreed so that's probably why he didn't tell you, but I was trying to let you know earlier, but, well, you know.."

Stiles put his head down feeling even worse than before.

"Yeah…okay well we should get to work then. We need to know how many of them there are, and what their motives are, and all that."

Scott nodded his head and was about to reply when his phone rang. Digging into his pocket he saw a text from Derek.

"Who is it?" Stiles asked.

"Just Derek" Scott said as he read the message. "Actually, it looks like the text is for you"

Scott handed Stiles the phone so he could read the text message.

**Derek: **_Scott, I know you're with Stiles, so give him your phone so I can ask him something__**.**_

**Derek: **_Stiles, I need to know what parts to buy for your Jeep. I know you don't want to see me, but I need your help…_

Stiles looked at Scott with an impatient look.

"Why is he texting you off my phone, and how did he know you were here?" Scott asked as he started walking to the kitchen.

"Probably because I blocked his number…whoops"

Scott just smiled at his best friend as he chugged juice out of the jug.

"I think you should probably unblock him now. He seems like he's trying, Stiles."

Stiles nodded his head as he pulled out his phone and unblocked Derek.

**Stiles:** _Hey, D-Bag. I can meet you at the shop on First Street in about 20 minutes. That_ _ok?_

**Derek: **_Why so long?_

**Stiles: **_Did you forget that my Jeep isn't fixed yet?_

**Derek: **_You're not walking, I'm coming to pick you up. Two minutes away. Be ready_.

Stiles looked up at Scott who was still working on that jug of orange juice.

"So, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"He's coming to pick me up so we can go get the right parts. Want to come? Pleaaasseee say you'll come?"

"Stiles, buddy, I would, but you and Derek need to work this out, and beside, I'm taking Liam and Kira to the last crime scene anyway to see if there are any clues these nut jobs left behind."

"What about Malia and Lydia?" Stiles asked as he walked towards the front door.

"Math homework I think"

"Oh right, that whole living as a coyote thing probably stunted her on all that."

Scott nodded as Stiles opened the door just as Derek pulled up in his fancy new SUV. He waved goodbye to Scott and started the dreaded walk down the driveway to start the super fun day with Derek. Not.

Stiles opened the door to the car and sat on the seat not even glancing over at Derek.

'Hey, Stiles" Derek asked as Stiles closed the car door.

"Hi" Stiles replied flatly.

Derek took a deep breath and started his way to the small parts shop that Stiles told him would have the right parts.

The entire way there was met with complete and utter silence. Not even the breaths of the two men could be heard, and it was driving Stiles insane, but he was not going to cave.

As they pulled into a parking spot, Stiles went to get out of the car only to be stopped by Derek's hand on his arm.

"Stiles, I am sorry, okay? I know I've been an asshole, and I feel like shit about what happened, but that Omega was strong, and fast, and I thought I could navigate through the woods with your Jeep, but it didn't work, and then everything just fell apart and I had to help Scott, and…"

"Stop talking, Derek. I really don't care. Can we just get this over with please?"

Derek let go of Stiles' arm and watched him get out of the car. He didn't know why he was so hurt by Stiles' rejection. Even touching his hand to Stiles' arm had sent tingles through his body, and Derek could not for the life of him figure it out.

Derek got out of the car and caught up to Stiles as he was opening the door. Right away, Derek knew something was off, but couldn't put his finger on it. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. The smell of excitement, and happiness flowed through the air, but when he stopped to look around the shop, no one was in sight except Stiles.

"Derek, are you coming or no?"

"Is it always this dead in here? Something feels off."

Stiles stopped and looked around the tiny shop.

"It's definitely more dead than usual, but I don't know. It doesn't seem that weird."

Derek followed Stiles to the special order books in the corner, standing behind him as he looked for the right parts. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Derek behind the ear, and his whole body froze as he dropped to the floor.

Stiles quickly dropped to the floor to help the suddenly paralyzed Derek, when a man came out of the bathroom with a baseball bat, hitting Stiles over the head knocking him out.

Derek tried to move, but was still frozen on the floor. He could feel the drug moving through his veins, and knew it he would heal soon, but as he looked around the room, and saw three men circle him and an unconscious Stiles with huge smiles on their faces he only had one thing running through his mind:

_I have to save Stiles._


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had been unconscious for about an hour when he began to wake up. As he slowly opened his he noticed that he was still in the small auto shop that he had taken Derek to. Looking around noticed that there were what looked to be a mother and daughter, who were either sleeping, or knocked out, handcuffed to pipes across the room from him. Not realizing he was tied up himself Stiles attempted to move towards the women, but was met with a sharp pain that ran up his arms.

"Fuck" he whispered as he waited for the pain to subside.

"Stiles?"

Stiles froze and turned his head s to see Derek sprawled onto the floor with knives in his hand and his feet, forcing him to lay out like a starfish.

"Shit, Derek! Are you ok? Oh my God."

"Not really. I'm in a lot of pain. What about you? How's your head?"

Stiles was so overwhelmed with everything he completely forgot about being knocked out. Unable to move his hands, Stiles was unsure as to how bad his cut was, but it was nothing compared to Derek's injuries.

"I don't know. How did they get you like that? And where the hell are they?"

"They laced everything with wolfs bane. My eyes turned blue when they attacked you, so they used it to make me weak, and when I came to I was like this. And I don't know where they went. They just kind of disappeared."

Stiles had to think. Fast. Turning his head he noticed he was tied to a desk which meant they must be in the back office. Using all the strength he could muster Stiles tried to lift the desk, but with no success.

"Must be bolted" he said as he looked around.

There had to be something he could do. He had to save Derek, and the daughter and mother. Looking around for anything, Stiles noticed that the bolts were not fully tightened. Positioning himself in a different position he got his thumb and middle finger around the bolt and tried unscrewing it.

"Stiles? What are you doing?"

"Derek, just be patient. I'm trying something."

By now, the two women had begun to wake up and were watching Stiles trying to get free. The bolt was now turning easily, but having minimal space it was taking Stiles a long time.

"Please hurry. My mom was stabbed, and she is bleeding out fast."

Stiles looked into the girls eyes, and then looked to her mother who was drifting back to sleep. With new motivation coursing through him Stiles began to move his fingers faster hoping to get the bolt out soon. Just as it was about to come out, the foursome heard a noise outside the office door. Realizing it must be the attackers, Stiles moved his fingers even quicker, and before the door opened, the bolt fell right into his hands.

He made a fist around it, and acted as normal as he could when the door opened.

"Well, well, well, good to see we are all awake and ready for the night" one of the attackers said as the other two just stood there silently.

"What do you want with us?" Stiles asked as he squeezed the bolt in his hands as tightly as he could.

"Well, let me see. Nothing really. I think we just want to experience the high you get when you feel a knife slicing through someone's stomach. Feel the power you get when the life falls from that persons eyes because of you. It's a great feeling, man. Knowing that you are the one that gets to decide who lives and who dies. Its borderline orgasmic."

Stiles had never been more repulsed in his life.

"So you want to play God? That's it? You're fucking sick."

All three men smiled as the one who had been talking walked toward Stiles.

"Tough talk for someone who is going to die. I think I might take you out first. What do ya say, tough guy?"

Stiles refused to be intimidated this maniac. After everything he had been through, he had had enough of being scared. Looking the man in the eyes, Stiles just smirked.

"Whatever you say, fella."

The man looked at Stiles for a long minute, and then stood up and walked out the door with the other two men. Before he closed the door, the man turned and looked at Stiles.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" and with that he closed the door, leaving the four people alone once again.

Derek was shocked with how Stiles was handling this situation. Was it the two girls that he wanted to protect? Was it him? Keeping his eyes focused on Stiles, Derek knew now was not the time to ask, but he had to.

"Stiles? What the hell was that?

Stiles didn't say a word. Instead, he just sat there waiting for the three psychopaths to go to sleep before he made his next move. The room was silent with no one knowing what to do. Derek just sighed, and waited. _Soon. We'll be out of here soon_

Meanwhile, Scott was going crazy trying to figure out where Stiles and Derek were. He hadn't hear from them in hours, and was now driving to Derek's loft hoping they were there.

When Scott arrive he ran up the stairs and barged threw open the door to see a worried looking Lydia, and Sheriff sitting at the kitchen table.

"Scott! Where is he? He isn't answering his phone, and neither is Derek. What the hell is going on?"

"Sheriff, I wish I could tell you. I was hoping they were here."

"Fuck" Lydia said as she began to pace around the loft. "I don't sense anything, yet, but that doesn't mean nothing will happen. I'm not used to this banshee thing yet, but I can't lose anyone else, Scott. You have to find Stile and Derek.

Scott ran to Lydia's side when he saw tears building in her eyes. Bringing her into a hug he began to rub her back. He had no idea what to do. Sure, he had to find his best friend, and his best ally, but he had no idea where to start. Looking at the Sheriff as well he simply just kept repeating:

"I'll find them."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles waited for what felt like hours before deciding to put his plan into motion. Gripping the desk leg with his right hand he lifted it off the ground and slipped the handcuffs from underneath it. Being as quiet as possible he shifted his body so that his hands were positioned under his butt, and then quietly raised his arms up while bending his legs so that he now had his handcuffed hands in front of him.

Staying close to the ground, Stiles squirmed his way over to a passed out Derek and began removing the knives from his hands. After removing them, Derek began to wake up as Stiles moved to remove the other two knives from his feet. Tossing them aside, Stiles noticed Derek shifting and trying to move his, but cringing in pain.

Looking towards his feet Derek saw Stiles throwing the knives aside.

"Stiles, how did you.." Derek began before Stiles put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, Derek. I'm going to get us out of here. Are you healing?"

Derek closed his eyes and focused in on his body. He felt the wolfsbane leaking out of his blood stream and the wounds slowly closing up, but his strength would take more time to regenerate.

"Stiles, I'm healing, but it's going to take a while. You need to go and get help"

"I need to get them out of here first, Derek. Her mother is dying." Before Derek could protest, Stiles had made his way to the mother and daughter, and began to untie the rope from around their wrists. Feeling what he was doing, the young woman woke up in a panic, kicking Stiles in the groin as she did so.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry" the girl said as Stiles took deep breaths trying to will the pain away.

"It's okay. Just stay quiet" Stiles whispered as he undid the final knot on the mother's wrists, and began working on her daughter.

Derek sat himself up against the wall as he watched Stiles struggle with the other rope. He wanted so badly to help, but the strength he normally possessed was gone from his system. He noticed Stiles finally getting the rope untied when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Before he could say a word, the leader of the psychopath three barged through the door catching Stiles.

Stiles turned his head towards the man just in time to see his fist coming at him. The impact left him lightheaded, but not unconscious. He could hear Derek yelling something, and the man yelling back. He could hear two more muffled voice, which he assumed was the other two men, and the cries of two women. As the blurriness began to clear, Stiles became more aware of what was happening.

"..and now because of your little stunt, there two bitches are going to die. BECAUSE OF YOU. Remember that you little shit."

Stiles began to open his eyes, but he wished he hadn't. In front of him, the two quiet, and ugly killers had both the mother and daughter held to their chests with knives to their throats. Derek was yelling at them, telling them to put them down, but all Stiles was focused on was the terror in the young girls eyes as she stared back at him.

"Please" Stiles begged. "Take me instead. It's my fault. Please."

The man not holding the women walked over to Stiles and crouched in front of him grabbing his face so Stiles was looking him dead in the eye.

"I thought about killing you, but why would I do that when I can make you suffer. Why kill you, when I can kill these two right in front of you."

Stiles ripped his face from the man's grip and looked toward the girl again. Before Stiles could say anything else, one of the men moved his knife across the mother's neck causing her to gasp for air as blood rushed down her neck. Stiles tried to look away, but the man crouched beside him grabbed his face again, forcing him to look at the woman as her lifeless body dropped to the ground.

The daughter screamed as she looked down at her dead mother. Trying as hard as she could, she began thrashing in the other man's arms, but gave up when she knew she wasn't going to get away.

"Let her go! Kill me instead. Please. DO IT. LET HER GO" Stiles heard Derek scream as he sat there stunned, just staring at the woman.

Tears crept down Stiles' face as he saw the man beside him smile and high five the man who had just killed someone. He felt sick. This was his fault. He should have gone to get help first. Should have done everything he could to save them, but instead he was the reason that she was dead. To Stiles, he just cut the woman's throat himself.

With no fight left in her, the daughter stared at Stiles until he met her eyes again. Instead of terror, like before, her eyes were full of sorrow. Stiles kept eyes contact with her while he quietly chanted "I'm sorry" to her. Before he knew what was happening, the leader walked over to the girl and stabbed her in the stomach.

Stiles screamed as her tried to get up to save her, but was pushed to the ground by the man. The girl stood there stunned, and looked down at the knife that was protruding from her stomach. Looking over to Derek, and then at Stiles, she sunk to her knees as tears streamed down her face. Looking into Stiles' eyes, the girl quietly said "It wasn't you" before she took one last breath and collapsed to the floor, lifeless, just like her mom.

Stiles and Derek were frozen where they were. Full of misery and shock, Stiles looked up to the leader and saw the big smile on his face. He walked over to Stiles, as the other men walked over to Derek, and picked him up.

"It's amazing isn't it? Seeing them take their last breath all because of what you did? Thank you for letting me do that" the man whispered to Stiles as he watched the other two men drag Derek out of the room screaming.

Stiles was frozen on the ground just staring at the two lifeless women. The man chuckled as he saw Stiles tear up.

"If you think that was bad, wait until you see what we do to your werewolf boy out there" he whispered as he stood and made his way to the door.

Stiles watched him as he walked past the two bodies, and thought back to everything that had ever happened to him. Thoughts of Gerard circled in his mind, and the Nogitsune, and Peter, and his mom. He thought of everything that had made him weak, and powerless, and helpless.

"Not this time" Stiles whispered to himself as he quickly stood onto his feet.

Running up behind the man, Stiles threw his arms around his neck. Using the handcuffs to his advantage, he tightened the chain with all of his strength cutting off the man's breathing.

Holding his composure, Stiles stood there as the man struggled for air. He thrashed and scratched at Stiles' hands, but Stiles didn't move a muscle. No thoughts were running through his head. All he knew was that this man had to pay for what he did. The man began to flail as his body began to shut down, but Stiles just held the cuffs tightly across his neck until the man began to twitch several times before he slumped to the ground dragging Stiles with him.

Removing his hands from around the man's neck, Stiles looked down in front of him, and began to cry. He knew what he did was wrong. He knew he should have found another way, but he felt like he had no other choice than to stop this man from doing anymore evil.

Ridding the tears on his face, Stiles dug through the deceased man's pockets until he found the keys for the handcuffs. Undoing them, he then checked again trying to find anything else that would be useful when he pulled out a cell phone. Blinking out the tears that were threatening to fall again, he quickly dialed Scott's phone number before hanging up. Choosing that texting would be quieter, he typed out a message and hit send before picking up one of the knives that had once been stuck in Derek's hand, and walked out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott was still sitting in the loft with the John and Lydia when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he unlocked his phone and read the message that was from an unknown number.

**Unknown: **_Scott, its Stiles. Derek and I were held at the auto shop I was taking Derek to. Everything is a mess, man. Get down here as soon as you can._

Scott jumped up from his seat after reading the message. "That was Stiles! He's at the garage. Let's go." Without saying a word, the three of them walked out of the loft and made their way to save Stiles and Derek.

As Scott, Lydia, and the Sheriff made their way to the garage, Stiles quietly walked out of the back office and into the store front. As he clutched the knife in his right hand, Stiles navigated his way through the darkness in search for Derek. Noticing there was no sign of him, he began to walk toward the staff room. As he got closer, he heard mumbles and moans through the door. _This is it _Stiles thought to himself as he walked up to the door. Thinking fast on his feet, Stiles took a bottle of oil off the shelf and threw it into an oil can display causing an obnoxious noise. Shifting so he was out of sight, Stiles watched as the two men ran out of the room and into the store front. Taking advantage of his distraction, Stiles slipped into the staff room and quietly closed the door and flicked the lock.

When he turned around he noticed Derek lying on the table unconscious again. Walking over to him Stiles began to shake Derek in an attempt to wake him up.

"Come on, Derek" he begged as she shook Derek's body back and forth. As Derek began to awaken, Stiles heard the door knob move and grunts from the other side. Thinking quickly Stiles took a chair and jammed it underneath the door knob for added security. He was in trouble. He was stuck with a weakened werewolf who was trying to move off the table, and all he had was a knife and a fist against two huge, and rather ugly, psychopaths. Helping Derek sit, Stiles thought about what to do next, but as usual Derek was one step ahead.

"Stiles, you have to get the wolfsbane out of me. It's going to slow. You can't take three guys by yourself."

"Okay, but how do I do that? I'm not a wizard, Derek. I can't just make it go away."

"I know, smart ass. You have to cut down my arms so the blood rushes out."

Without a second thought, Stiles did as he was told and cut two large gashes down each of Derek's arms. Derek winced as the metal cut through his skin. The two men outside the door were continuing to bang on the door trying to get into the staff room. Stiles watched as black blood oozed down Derek's arms. Slowly taking a deep breath, Derek took a deep breath, feeling his power coming back. Stiles heard the door cracking behind him. Before he had a chance to tell Derek the two men broke through the door. Now standing in front of Stiles and Derek, one of the men grabbed Stiles by the neck and slammed him against the wall as the other man went for Derek.

Without even breaking a sweat, Derek intercepted the man's punch, turned him around and pushed him to the floor causing his head to hit first, instantly knocking him out. Standing up straight, Derek noticed Stiles being held up by his neck. A rage surged through Derek's body that he had never felt before. Grabbing the man from behind his neck, Derek squeezed his hand together causing the man to yell which released Stiles from his grasp. Taking his other hand, Derek grabbed the men's face and threw him head first into the wall completely knocking him out like the other man.

Stiles was breathing heavy when Derek knelt down to see if he was okay.

"Stiles, we have to go before the other man shows up."

Struggling to breath, Stiles looked into Derek's eyes.

"I already dealt with him" he said as he shifted his eyes to the ground remembering the guilt he felt for taking someone's life. Knowing exactly what he was saying Derek cradled Stiles' face in his hands and stared him right in the eyes.

"It's okay. You had to do what you had to do to survive. It's ok."

Stiles began to tear up as he dropped his head to Derek's shoulder. Gripping the back of his head and rubbing his back, Derek comforted Stiles as he cried. Just as they were about to leave, Lydia, Scott, and the Sheriff barged through the door seeing Stiles and Derek getting to their feet.

They all trapped Stiles and Derek into a group hug, grateful that they were alive and well.

"We're so glad you're okay" the Sheriff said as he pulled away. "I'll have to call the station to report this, so cover up what you need to in the meantime."

Stiles nodded to his father. Five minute later, police cars filled the parking lot as Derek and Stiles sat beside each other watching Scott and Lydia talk to the police officers. Derek looked beside him and looked at Stiles fully.

"It was self-defence, Stiles. It's ok." Stiles just nodded his head as he noticed John walking toward them.

"Okay, kiddo. Everything is taken care of. We can go home now." Derek and John watched as Stiles stood up and made his way towards his dad's cruiser. When he reached the the car door he turned around and looked at Derek.

"Are you coming, Derek?"

Taken aback by Stiles' comment, Derek made eye contact with the Sheriff who just nodded as he got into the front seat. Derek made his way to the car and climbed into the back seat. The Sheriff pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward the Stilinski house. Stiles sat in the front seat still stunned when they reached the house. Climbing out of the car, Stiles made his way up the stairs towards his room. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he looked down and made eyes contact with Derek. As sort of a secret agreement, Derek made followed Stiles to his room.

As he entered the room, Derek noticed Stiles as he stripped down into his boxers and climbed into bed, keeping to the far right of the bed. Taking the hint, Derek took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed with Stiles. After several minutes of lying there, Stiles rolled over and nuzzled his head into Derek chest, wrapping his arm around his torso. Tense at first, Derek laid still, but quickly relaxed into Stiles' embrace and together they dozed off trying to forget what had happened for at least a couple hours.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stiles woke up he felt his back still pressed against Derek's chest. He didn't know why, but all he wanted after what happened last night was to feel someone's arms around him while he fell asleep. As he lied still, feeling Derek's breath on his neck, he had this overwhelming feeling to push him away. He didn't know why, but he knew this could only be a one-time thing, and besides, Derek was probably feeling the same way as him. No one wants to be alone, and especially after the night they had, it's no wonder they both needed someone.

Thinking back to the night before, Stiles' guilt began to fill him once again. He knew it was self defense. He knew they would have killed Derek like they did to the two women he couldn't save, but he couldn't seem to shake the guilt he had for killing that man. His breathing began to quicken as his mind replayed the night before in his mind. The feeling of power he had as he felt the man's life leave his body, but he knew it wasn't worth it. His breathing become short and close together as he recalled the women's blood stain the floor as he sat and watched them die.

Trying to stay quiet, Stiles began counting in his head like his father used to count to him during a panic attack. He just didn't want to wake Derek up. He closed his eyes as he pictured his mother in his head attempting to slow his breathing. As his breath started to slow, Stiles felt Derek began to shift from behind him. Looking back at Derek, Stiles was met with a very flushed and tired Derek with messy hair and half lidded eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked as he lifted his head to fully look at Stiles.

"Yeah" Stiles said as he turned around in Derek's arms now fully facing him. "Just a little panic attack. No biggie"

Derek didn't seem to buy it, but didn't say anything else. They both stayed where they were. Derek's arms around Stiles while Stiles' arms were trapped between their bodies. They just stared at each other for a moment until Stiles spoke.

"Thank you. For staying I mean. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

Derek's mouth lifted into a half smile as he kept his eyes on Stiles.

"It's no problem, Stiles. I didn't want to be alone either."

_There it is _Stiles thought to himself. Although he knew that was all Derek wanted he still felt a pain in knowing that he didn't want this to happen again, even though he also wanted the same thing…maybe. Stiles just smiled up at Derek. Just as Derek was about to say something, a knock sounded on Stiles' door.

"Stiles! Derek! I know you're tired and shaken up from last night, so I made French toast and bacon and Stiles I bought orange juice, so come on down stairs and we can, umm, maybe talk about what happened.."

Stiles huffed out a laugh as he heard his dad ramble on. "Okay, Dad. We'll be down in a minute"

Taking that as his sign, John made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he sat down waiting for Stiles and Derek to come down. Back in Stiles' bedroom, Stiles rolled onto his back forcing Derek to pull his arms away as the both stretched, feeling their bones pop and snap back into place. Derek got off the bed and went to put on his clothes while Stiles sat on the bed unintentionally staring at Derek's muscular back, and strong legs, and plump ass…_Stop Stiles! _he thought to himself as he looked away and made his way to his dresser. He threw on a pair of track pants and a plain white t-shirt. Turning around, Stiles noticed Derek putting on his clothes that he wore last night. Shaking his head, Stiles took pulled out the biggest pair of track pants he had, and one of his big shirts and threw them at Derek.

"You can't wear those, Derek." Stiles said as he saw Derek catch the clothes. Looking up at Stiles, Derek mumbled a "thank you" before throwing the clothes on. They left Stiles room, and followed the delicious scent into the kitchen where they saw Stiles' dad reading the paper at the table. Hearing them approach him, John put the newspaper down and motioned for the two men to sit down.

Stiles knew Derek was uncomfortable, but instead taking pity on him, he pushed him into the chair before walking around the table and sitting in his regular seat, and digging his fork into three pieces of French toast. "Help yourself, Derek" John said as he also filled his plate with French toast and bacon. Derek reached over and filled his plate. Although he felt awkward, and intrusive, he was happy to feel welcome into a family like the Stilinksi's.

John waited until all the plates on the table were empty before he decided to talk. "Okay, Stiles, Derek, I think we should talk about how you two are feeling about last night. I know you deal with this kind of stuff all the time, which pisses me right off by the way, but what you two went through is damaging, and I want to know how both of you are doing."

Derek was shocked. It had been a very long time since someone thought about how Derek felt, and he wasn't used to it at all. Not one bit. Before he could answer, Stiles began talking.

"Dad, we're fine. Like you said, it's nothing new." John looked at Stiles suspiciously before turning to Derek, and waiting for him to say something. Derek didn't say anything for a long minute, but eventually began to talk.

"Sir, I'm not going to lie. Last night shook me up a bit, and I know it affected Stiles too, even if he doesn't want to admit it. It was scary for a while, but Stiles saved me, and I can't thank him enough for that."

The whole time Derek was talking, he kept eye contact with Stiles. Stiles could see the truth to Derek's words through his eyes, and it made him feel something inside that he was unfamiliar with. John say the two men looking at each other, and just smirked to himself. He didn't know why, but he knew that if he said something in that moment, he would be interrupting a moment.

Stiles felt a blush creep up his neck and looked away from Derek and down at his plate. He couldn't tell what was happening to him. When he woke up all he knew was that him and Derek were a one-time sleeping buddy thing, and that was it, but the uneasiness he felt in his stomach told him something else. Derek had looked away when Stiles looked down, suddenly feeling awkward about the past five minutes. Glancing over at the Sheriff, Derek saw the smirk on his face, and Derek mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

John stood up from him seat and collected the dishes as Stiles and Derek sat staring at their hands.

"Well, thank you for being honest, Derek. I know Stiles is hard headed and doesn't want me to worry, but I know that what happened last night was harmful to both of you, so, Stiles, if you're not going to talk to me, then at least talk to someone. I don't want you to bottle all of your emotions up this time."

Stiles looked at his dad and mumbled "ok" before watching John nod and leave the kitchen choosing to sit on the couch to watch his fishing shows. That left Derek and Stiles in the kitchen by themselves. After the eye contact. Uh oh.

Stiles looked up at Derek, and saw him looking back at him. Stiles felt his face heat up again, but didn't move his eyes from Derek's.

"Stiles, I think we should talk" Derek said as he watched the blush creep up Stiles' neck.

Stiles didn't want this feeling. He couldn't like Derek. Not after everything. _It must be because he saved me. Yeah that's it. _Stiles thought to himself before answering Derek.

"Not right now, Derek." He said as he went and joined his dad on the couch leaving Derek alone in the kitchen. Suddenly feeling unwanted, and out of place, Derek walked up the stairs, and retrieved his stuff from Stiles' room. Walking down the stairs, Stiles saw him with his clothes and was about to say something, but Derek beat him to it.

"Thank you for breakfast, Mr. Stilinski, and for letting me stay here, but I should get going."

Stiles was torn. He didn't want Derek to leave, but knew it was a good idea. At least until he got over this weird hero love he was clearly falling into.

"Are you sure, Derek? You can stay longer if you like." John said as he stood up and stood in front of the werewolf.

"No that's okay. Thank you though"

"Well, okay. Don't be a stranger though" The sheriff said as he reached his hand out to shake Derek's hand. Derek shook the man's hand and flashed him a smile before turning towards the door and walking out.

John turned and looked at Stiles who sat on the couch with a faraway look in his eyes. He went and sat beside his son and brought him into a hug.

'Stiles, I just want you to know that whatever makes you happy will make me happy. I just want you to be ok, so whenever you're ready to talk, about anything, I'll be here."

Stiles looked up at his dad with teary eyes choosing to just nod his head in fear of talking with a cracking voice. John patted his son's back and sat back on the couch, thanking God that he still had his son by his side.


End file.
